mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Tall
Mr. Tall is the thirty-first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Blue *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Male *'Hair': None *'Relatives': Little Miss Somersault *'Friends': Mr. Messy, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Tickle *'Rivals': Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Fun, Mr. Mischief *'Height': Three times the height of an average Mr. Men and Little Miss *'Job': being tall. *'Features': Brown shoes and long legs (Original version and 2009 version) and brown hat (2009 version) *'Nationality': African-American (US), Polish (UK) *'Voice Actors': John Alderton (1983), Arnold Stang (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Len Carlson (US dub), Godfrey (The Mr. Men Show), Keith Wickham (UK dub) Story Mr. Tall dislikes his oversized legs. He meets Mr. Small, and when Mr. Small goes for a swim, Mr. Tall can't, but Mr. Greedy, Mr. Nosey and Mr. Tickle teach him that oversized body parts can be helpful. Mr. Tall decides his long legs are great for walking, and while Mr. Tall made it home quickly, Mr. Small took a year to get home. He is now happy. The Mr. Men Show Mr. Tall appeared in the second season of The Mr. Men Show. He has the same looks but his body is darker blue. He also wears a dark brown floating crooked hat with a yellow band around it and the curls and the shoelaces on his shoes are no longer visible. Throughout Season 2, he didn't have any lines to speak until the episode, Travel. Mr. Tall is voiced by Godfrey in US and Keith Wickham in UK. Trivia * On Mr. Men and Little Miss, his legs are more thicker and separate than in his book. * He hates being tall as shown in the episode, A Surprise for Mr. Tall. * Mr. Tickle is his best friend. (He was seen three times with him in the episodes, Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise, Little Miss Late Beats Them All, and The Joke Is On Miss Naughty) During the episode, Little Miss Late Beats Them All, Mr. Tall's leg and Mr. Tickle's arm were tangled so Little Miss Late untangled them, and also in this episode they attempted to teach Mr. Mischief a lesson, but they accidentally did it to Mr. Bump instead. * Mr. Tall can be very happy sometimes, inclining that he is friends with Mr. Happy. * In the US version of Mr. Men and Little Miss, he speaks with a Texan accent. * His best friends are Mr. Happy, Mr. Small, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Messy and Mr. Strong. * He was seen carrying Mr. Small Little Miss Splendid's Gift, made a cameo holding Little Miss Twins in the 1991 Christmas Special, and saved Mr. Small and Miss Tiny in Mr. Clever Flies His Kite. * He sounds quite clumsy in Travel. * In "The Mr. Men Show", he appears to be shorter in height. * In the 90's Christmas Special, when he was putting up a Christmas tree, he and the tree were a lot taller. *Early publications of Mr. Tall had him shown on the left had side. In the mid 1990's, he was moved to the right. This was most likely due to the Egmont World logo being included on the left hand side of the books. *Earlier versions of Mr. Tall's cassette which was released by CYP Ltd. had Douglas Blackwell saying "and he went off looking for something to be nosey about" twice. Later editions had him only say it once. The Mr. Men Show *First Appearance: Driving (in cameo and non-speaking) *First spoke in episode: Travel * Short Appearance: Everywhere - Driving, Airport, Eyeglasses, Parties, Up and Down, Gifts, Skyscrapers, Toys, Travel (where he speaks), Cinema, Trees, Library, Lunch, Sand & Surf, Surprises, and Pests (non-speaking) * He was seen once without his hat in the episode, Trees. * He is at the supermarket in Driving, at the airport in the episode, Airport, at an office building in the episode, Lunch. * He may like volleyball. (shown in the episode, Sand & Surf). * The only time he had his shoes off was in the episode, A Surprise for Mr. Tall when he was small. (He was only bigger than Mr. Small and Little Miss Tiny.) * He is one of the 13 characters with no visible nose. * He probably doesn't care if Mr Bump gets hurt as shown in the episode, Lunch. (Seeing that he ran over Mr Bump.) If he cared, then he probably wouldn't have run over Mr Bump, or continued eating his sandwich. * No one has seen him with Mr. Rude yet so it is unknown if he cares that he is acting rude and has bad manners or not. * He is also good friends with Mr. Tickle. * It is unknown if he will get more talking lines as the show was cancelled after the show's episode finale, Pests. * He has been seen with every character in the episode, Surprises (with an exception of Little Miss Calamity who never appeared in the second season). * He hasn't appeared on the website yet for reasons that he hasn't said his name and hasn't had a scene where he was the center of attention and he just appears in background scenes. * He was shown shouting "Surprise!" in the episode, Surprises. * His quotes so far in the episode, Travel were "Hello down there!" (when arriving at the hut), "Ooh a bunkbed!" (when he walks in), "Can I have the top bunk?", "Oh, I was sure it was a banana!" in the UK version/"Huh, I could have sworn it was a banana!" in the US version (when the lights go out and he steps on Mr. Fussy's foot by accident), "You don't want to see this!" in the UK version/"Aw man you don't want to see this!" in the US version (when a flood picks up their cabin) and "I got some bad news, we're at the edge of that cliff!" (when the hut reaches a cliff), "Aw Man!", "I got you!" (when he saves Mr. Messy from falling out after he drops his Sock Cheese), "Got you as well!" (when Mr. Fussy nearly falls out of the cabin), "Aw man baby, aw man!" (when the cabin falls to the ground and gets destroyed after it crashes) and "Look on the bright side, Mr. Fussy, we've still got 5 days left of holiday!" in the UK version/"Look on the bright side, Mr. Fuzzy, we've still got 5 days left of vacation!" in the US version (when Mr. Fussy claims that he has a splinter in his bottom from the wood from the cabin). * He pronounced Mr. Fussy's name incorrectly as Mr. Fuzzy in the US version of the episode, Travel. At least the European version of the episode, Travel has him pronouncing his name correctly. * He only says a few lines in "The Mr. Men Show". The reason why he only he spoke in one episode is because he is a side gag, which means the creator of the show couldn't think of very many plots to have him in. * He was seen working in Miss Whoops's toy factory in the episode, Toys. * His hat has been seen without him as shown in the episode, Clocks where it is seen on a coat hanger by Mr. Noisy's stairs and in the episode, Surprises, it is seen on Mr. Rude when he goes to Mr. Quiets house. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations Mr. Tall appears under the titles *Monsieur Grand (French) *Don Alto (Spanish) *Unser Herr Riesig (German) *Meneertje Lang (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Ψηλός (Greek) *Hr. Høj (Danish) *Pan Tyka (Polish) *Mr. Magas (Hungarian) *長腿先生 (Taiwan) *키다리씨 (Korean) *のっぽくん (Japanese) *السيد طويل (Alsayyed tawil) (Arabic) *מר גבוה (Hebrew) *คุณโย่งเย่ง (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Small * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Greedy Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books * Mr. Brave * Little Miss Helpful (he shrank on TV) * Little Miss Fun * Little Miss Brainy * Little Miss Jealous * Little Miss Stella Television * The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) * A Surprise For Mr. Tall (TV) (he shrank for the third and last time) * Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) (he shrank again) * Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) * A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) * Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) * Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) * Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) (cameo) * Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) * The Christmas Rescue (TV, Non-Speaking Cameo) Gallery mr-tall-1a.JPG Mr-Tall-2A.png|The tallest that you've ever seen Mr_Tall_3A.PNG|He has such long long legs Mr-Tall-4A.PNG|He is so very tall MR_TALL_5A.PNG|Hello down there! Mr-Tall_6a.PNG|He walks so very fast, with one step, he moves half a mile Mr_Tall-7A.PNG|He sits down Mr_tall_8A.png| Mr_Tall_9a.png|Oh dear, he's shrunk! Artwork from ''The Mr. Men Show'' MMS MrTall ca03-1-.jpg|Mr. Tall in The Mr. Men Show. Mr_tall.jpg tall.png IMG_1078.PNG Tall2.png Screenshots readingisfundamental.png|Mr. Tall's cameo in a "Book People Unite" commercial IMG 1886.png Pixar (137).png Pixar (129).png Pixar (12).png Pixar (115).png Pixar (10).png Pixar (178).png Pixar (141).png Pixar (14).png Pixar (147).png Pixar (164).png Pixar (150).png Pixar (111).png Pixar (146).png Pixar (58).png Pixar (126).png Pixar (15).png Pixar (174).png Pixar (171).png Pixar (5).png Pixar (112).png Screensnaps (2812).png Screensnaps (2845).png Screensnaps (2846).png Screensnaps (3752).png Mr. Tall.JPG File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_1.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_2.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_3.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_4.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_6.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_7.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_8.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_009.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_10.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_11.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_12.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_13.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_14.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_15.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_16.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_17.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_18.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_19.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_21.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_22.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_23.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_24.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_25.jpg Merchandise 3C121485-DED5-4C76-A1F3-0CFE2B70BDE0.jpeg|Mr Tall Mug See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:1978 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose Category:Characters named after Adjectives